


Proving Himself

by Kunoichirin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i dunno what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Tony has decided to finally let Peter become an official Avenger. However, he must pass a test; a test against all of the Avengers. -Peter has no idea what he's gotten himself into ;)-





	Proving Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... our young hero has come to prove himself. So... he's really determined. Can he really do this though? (Answer at the end notes)

"A... test?" Peter slumped a bit. "It's not a _written_ test is it? I think I had enough of those today already."

Tony smiled a bit. "No, 'fraid not kiddo. This test is... much harder. This is a test of strength and wit. An official Avenger's test I made up myself."

_A few days ago, no doubt._ Peter thought to himself, but perked up. "Really?"

It was Friday, and Tony Stark had picked Peter up from school unexpectedly. Apparently, that was who Aunt May had been talking about when she said someone was going to pick him up.

Tony had taken a different car that was most likely one of the other Avenger's, so he luckily didn't stand out. Still, it had surprised Peter, as he had planned on walking home with his friend Ned. He had to make a quick excuse, and ran off to join his idol/mentor in the small car. Happy _had_ been driving. It made Peter wonder if Tony Stark actually had a driver's license.

"You've come far, and I convinced the others to let you become an official Avenger. But some of them said they wanted to test you, so... yeah..." Tony explained. He lead Peter into a huge open room, where all of the other Avengers waited. Peter swallowed hard, anxiety already building up.

"Ah, he's here. Took you long enough, Stark." Clint sighed. Peter fidgeted nervously next to Tony.

"The boy has school, Barton. And you know traffic isn't great in the city." Tony countered. There were no other comments, except for a friendly smile towards Peter from Steve.

"He looks like any other timid kid." Natasha pointed out.

"I'm stronger than I look." Peter blurted out before Tony could say anything for him. Peter met her gaze, trying not to cower under the intensity of it.

"That's what you're here to prove." Sam said, crossing his arms. Peter's eyes widened as it sunk in.

"Wait, you're...?" Peter trailed off, looking up at Tony.

Tony gave him a small sympathetic smile, then walked over to the other Avengers. "Yep. I only agreed to this because I know you can do it, Pete." Peter was at a loss of words, as he stood there, trying to sputter out excuses.

"Wha- but- they're- it's- _what_!?" He stammered. Peter cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "Mr. Banner's not here?" He asked, a bit relieved.

"Yeah, we're afraid he can't get the Hulk out, and even if he could, Hulk is too unpredictable." Tony explained.

_Still doesn't give me any better of a chance. But it explains why he told me to put my suit on._ Peter pulled his mask on, and watched as the other's geared up. _One arrow loose from Hawkeye and I'm done for. Black Widow is very skilled in close combat, so range is best for her. Iron Man is great at both, but he isn't as fast as me on foot. Falcon has plenty room to fly around in a room this big, but get him to the ground, and he's a sitting duck. Sorta. Thor... how the _hell_ am I expected to fight against him?! Cap is skilled better in close combat, but when he has his shield, he can hit me with a ranged attack _or_ a heavy smack to the face. The Winter Soldier is best at close range, too. I'm going to have to spend most of this battle at a safe range... But how am I supposed to deal with Hawkeye? He's literally Hawkeye, and has never missed a target in his whole career as an Avenger/S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. War Machine is basically a heavier version of Iron Man, so, same rules apply for him._

"-ter. Earth to Peter!" Tony sighed, snapping in front of Peter's face. Peter blinked back to reality.

"Hm?" Peter cocked his head a bit.

"You spaced out for a minute. You can't do that in battle." He informed him. "We're about to begin. You just need to prove to us that you are strong enough to become an Avenger. Are you ready?"

"Well-"

"Too bad." Natasha was already behind him, and grabbed him. One arm was trapped in one of hers, while the other was pinned behind his back. Both legs were trapped as well.

Thinking fast, Peter shot a strand of web to ceiling, and shot up, slamming Natasha into said ceiling, forcing her to release her hold on him. He crawled away on the ceiling quickly. The next attack was between both Iron Man and War Machine, appearing both in front and behind him, readying their hand blasters. Peter let go of the ceiling, his spider sense beginning to tingle. He rolled mid-air, just narrowly dodging the arrow set loose from Hawkeye. It still nicked his arm, the sting making him wince as he fell.

The second he hit the ground, he was dodging attack after attack, desperately trying not to get hit. He was struck in an uppercut to the chin, and was sent rolling into the wall. He looked up just in time to see a hammer flying towards him. Peter dove out of the way, and dodged another attack from a flying shield.

He never felt more terrified in his life.

Peter, dove beneath Steve, then rolled to his feet and kicked him in the back while he didn't have his shield. His spider sense alerted him to duck to the right just in time to see a blue plasma blast blow a small crater in the wall. He kicked up his feet to kick Tony into the air, then dodged an air attack from the Falcon.

While he was where he was, he handsprung into Thor's face, then backflipped off, onto Hawkeye's shoulders. He fell back, wrapping his legs around Hawkeye's neck, and threw him into Falcon (with his legs), who had swooped back in for another aerial attack.

Peter was then grabbed from behind, and kicked into the air, then punched hard in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall behind him. He blinked away the darkness trying to take over his consciousness in time to see his assailant was Bucky. He rolled beneath him as he tried to land another punch, and used his webs to stick Bucky's metal hand to the wall, giving him enough time to sprint to the other side of the room, avoiding another aerial attack.

It was fun, Peter had to admit, but absolutely terrifying at the same time. He suddenly slightly pitied any villain who would have to fight all of them, but it sure didn't last long. He was pretty sure they were going easy on him, or, at least, easi_er_. 

He feinted to his right, then rolled left when Black Widow attempted to punch him. Instead, she settled for tripping him, then pinning him to the floor. Peter used his legs to flip over onto her back, and shoved her off.

A shield smacked him upside the head, and sent him tumbling into Thor, who almost tripped over him, but then slammed him into the wall. Peter choked back a cry. "Had enough, child?" He asks threateningly. Peter grins at him.

"You wish!" He choked out, and slammed his foot into Thor's crotch, making the god loosen his grip in shock and pain just enough that Peter can slip free and slam a punch into his stomach. The two basically began wrestling, Thor trying to get a good hold on Peter, while Spider Man was trying to get away.

Of course, Thor was stronger than Peter, and they both knew that, but Peter wasn't going to give up that easily. He put all his strength into shoving the god into the opposite wall, much to everyone's shock. He then quickly bolted up said wall as fast as he could, and attacked Iron Man midair, bringing him to the ground.

Another fist fight, Peter was determined to win. He was quicker than Tony's suit, and ducked under him, sliding up behind him, and kicking the metal suit hard in the back. His spider sense once again warned him of one of Hawkeye's arrows, and he decided to do something about the archer. _If I can get close enough__._ Peter thought.

As he attempted to charge Clint, Bucky suddenly knocked him back with enough force that he defied gravity. He shot out a web that caught Falcon's wing, and shot onto his back.

"Hello! Mind if I catch a ride?" Peter joked. Falcon begun a fast barrel roll, and Peter held on tight. His grip slipped, but his plan succeeded. Sam crashed into the wall as Peter elegantly landed in the middle of a circle of heroes and bowed.

It felt like a full out war suddenly.

_There I was, one against seven. Shit._ Peter threw himself into Hawkeye, who had begun to load another arrow, and unbalanced him. He managed to land a blow to Clint's chest before he was mercilessly attacked.

Webs flew from Spider Man's wrists, trying to pin everyone together one way or another. Steve shot forward dodging the webs, and tackled Peter to the ground, pinning his hands behind his back. Peter tried to buck him off, but Steve stayed firm. Was it about to end just like that?

_Hell no._

Peter threw back his head, slamming it into Steve's face, then forcefully shoved himself out from under him. The Captain recovered rather quickly and began meeting punch to punch with Peter.

A hammer slammed into Spider Man's side, almost making him scream, but he bit down, forcing the scream away. Agony roared in his rib cage. Spider Man took the hammer in one hand-

And lifted it.

Everyone froze as Peter chucked it right back at where it had come from, Thor caught it barely two inches from his face. Peter was about to make another run for it, when he noticed everyone was frozen where they stood, staring at him.

"Wh-what?" Peter asked, his voice higher an octave. He looked at Thor, then at the hammer, Mjölnir, then at Tony, who's mask had dissipated. Peter's eyes suddenly lit up, but he forced himself to remain calm. "Does this mean I pass?"

~

"No, way." Ned breathed. "Y-you lifted Mjölnir, Thor's legendary hammer?! THAT'S AMAZING!!!"

Peter flinched at his loud tone. "Yep. They made me an official Avenger. Now... now I can save the world with a title I can be proud of."

"That's- no... no, you've gotta be pulling my leg." Ned said.

"Nope. Ask any of the Avengers. They were there." Peter paused for a moment. _Oh, wait._

**Author's Note:**

> A: Hell yeah he can! Our little hero has spread his wings and soars like nobody's watching! Woo! (I'm really crying inside because I haven't watched Endgame yet, and I had to suffer through Peter dying like we all did.)
> 
> Also, don't judge me, Pete is totally worthy, and you know it!
> 
> (And I know, Thor lost his hammer before he knew Peter, but whatever. This is fanfic; anything can happen!)


End file.
